


PSA: Lock your door

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stomach Bulge, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: It was silent for a moment before Doyoung glanced at the door, his eyes wide and alarmed. "Yoonoh?" Jaehyun hummed in response. "Did you lock the door?"Jaehyun's hand froze from where he was wiping on Doyoung's stomach. "Uh—"Suddenly, there were footsteps outside his room and the door burst open.or a jaedo fic to remind you to lock your doors
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	PSA: Lock your door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~ It's been a while since I posted :(( The jaedo tag has been kind of dry lately so here I am to feed my fellow jaedoists~ Honestly, I just wrote whatever came to my mind so this is just a word vomit lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed. Grammatical errors and typos are expected.

It was no secret within the members and staff that Jaehyun and Doyoung were dating. They didn’t hide it, but they weren’t showy either. 

Well, they used to be showy. However, they were long past the honeymoon phase where they would be inseparable. Holding hands, warm hugs, and sneaky kisses here and there were now replaced with short pats and quick shoulder squeezing.

_ “HA! They’re that married couple now.” Haechan teased while Doyoung made them dinner, “They’re finally done with the honeymoon phase.” _

_ “What do you mean with that?”  _

_ “I meant that puppy kind of love that you guys used to have isn’t there anymore.”  _

_ “So, you’re saying that Jaehyun and I are out of love? Is that it?!” Doyoung glared at the maknae, the spatula in his hand suddenly looked threatening. Taeyong cleared his throat, his smile gentle and comforting.  _

_ “I’m sure that’s not what Haechannie meant, Doie.”  _

_ “What does he mean then?” _

_ “He meant that you and Jaehyun aren’t that affectionate anymore, Doyoung-ah.” Johnny suddenly appeared in the dining room, his gym bag slung into his shoulder.  _

_ “Is that a bad thing?”  _

_ “Uh, not really?”  _

_ Johnny drank his water in one go. “It’s normal for a couple’s affection to kind of die down a bit, I guess.”  _

_ Doyoung made a noise of confusion, setting the food down. “Did that happen to you and Taeil hyung?” _

_ “Nope! Anyways, got to go to the gym with Jaehyun. Bye, see y'all later.” the tall man quickly escaped from the kitchen, feeling the atmosphere change. _

_ “But I don’t want our affections to die down…” Doyoung pouted, playing with his food as his worries about his relationship settled in his head.  _

_ “Well, you could do something about it, hyungie.” Haechan gave him a mischievous smile that made their leader shake their head. “Nope. He’s not doing whatever you suggest.” _

_ “But hyungie!” the maknae whined, battling his eyelashes at Taeyong.  _

_ “Donghyuck-” _

_ “What do I do?” Doyoung asked the younger male. “Let him tell me, Taeyong! I’m desperate to save my dying relationship!” _

_ “Your relationship is not dying-” _

_ “It is!” both of the younger members glared at their leader. Taeyong sighed, rubbing his temples and choosing to eat instead. “You know what? You do you.” _

_ Haechan put his chopstick down, rubbing his hands together like he was plotting something evil. (Let’s be honest, he probably is).  _

_ “Here’s what you should do, hyung.” _

\---

And that led Doyoung to the current conflict of his life; pondering if he should show Jaehyun some affection in public. 

_ ‘Why am I so shy about this? We’re a couple for Pete’s sake! There’s nothing to be ashamed of!’  _

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Shotaro asked him, his eyes cutely forming intro crescents. “Yes, I’m okay, Taro-yah.” he patted the younger’s head. “I’m just thinking about something.” 

The Japanese male smiled at him once more before wandering off to play with Sungchan. Doyoung spotted Mark and Haechan in the corner of the practice room, being touchy and affectionate with each other. 

He felt a burning desire to bring that kind of relationship with Jaehyun. 

“Mark?” He called out to the rapper, the latter jumping away from his boyfriend, his face pink and flushed. “Y-Yes, hyung?” 

“Have you seen Jaehyun?” the rapper shook his head quickly before turning to his boyfriend again, pulling him out of the practice room. Haechan turned back to him and mouthed ‘Remember the plan!’ 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, choosing to sit on the couch. He closed his eyes for a while, the fatigue catching upon him.

When he opened his eyes, the sight of his boyfriend scrolling on his phone greeted him. His head was cushioned on the younger male’s toned thighs, Jaehyun’s fingers carding through his hair softly. 

He almost fell back asleep again but he remembered the plan. He sat up quickly and hugged Jaehyun tightly. 

“Oh? My bunny is awake and clinging onto me? Is this a miracle?” Jaehyun smiled at him, his cute dimples showing.

Doyoung turned red, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck whilst slapping him on the broad chest. “I missed you.” he said, his voice a bit muffled. 

He could feel Jaehyun sigh in satisfaction, his arms circling around his waist to put him on his lap. Jaehyun pressed a chaste kiss on his head. “I missed you too, hyungie. God, I missed you so fucking much.” 

“You did?” he asked pulling away to look at his lover. The loud chatter of the other members was overpowering and he could vaguely hear Chenle scream but they paid them no mind. 

"Of course, I did. I haven't seen you in a while."

"You saw me the other day."

"But I want to see you every day." 

Doyoung let out a tiny smile, feeling his heart leap out of his chest. Gosh, he felt like he was twenty again. He played with Jaehyun's fingers, feeling nervous.

"Well, if you really missed me like I missed you…. Would you…" he trailed off, feeling shy. 

"Would I what?" Jaehyun cupped his face using both hands, squishing it a bit. "Go on, hyungie. Would I what?"

Doyoung cleared his throat. 

"W-Would you—"

"Okay, everyone! Time to practice!" Their instructor suddenly yelled. Jaehyun patted his butt, gesturing for him to get off. 

"Aww, let's practice first then you can tell me about it. Sounds good, hyungie?"

Doyoung nodded, feeling a bit bitter because he wasn't able to commit his plan. 

Better luck next time. 

\---

It wasn't better next time it happened, but he was so so  _ close.  _

They were both lying in bed on Doyoung's room. Just lazing around, doing nothing, basking in each other's warmth.

It was one of Jaehyun's rare days off and he decided to spend it with his boyfriend. They were watching a Netflix show that Doyoung forgot the title of. 

He bit down on his lower lip, feeling the nervousness come again. He shifted from one side to another, the lace of the panties he was wearing scratching against his skin. 

_ ("Just jump on him!" Taeil suggested, vibrating in excitement. "Wear something risky, make him go crazy!"  _

_ "I totally agree." Ten chimed in from the sofa, playing with Leon. "You got the goods, Doie. Hell, if I wasn't dating Kun, I would definitely tap that ass!" _

_ "Ten! What the hell?! Go back to your dorm now.")  _

Doyoung subtly traced Jaehyun's abs through the latter's shirt, drawing patterns. Jaehyun glanced at him, pulling him closer to his arms. 

"What's with you lately?" Jaehyun asked, patting his head. He treasured rare moments like this as his time was mostly consumed by filming for his drama and practicing for their comeback. 

"Do you feel like we're not that affectionate anymore?" Doyoung asked quietly. Jaehyun looked at him in question, what was his boyfriend talking about?

At the moment, Doyoung looked so small, sad, and vulnerable. Was he anxious about their relationship? Is he starting to realize that he doesn't love Jaehyun anymore? 

"Why are you asking that, babe? Is there something wrong?" He gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his chest. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

He received a pinch on his waist, "No, you dramatic idiot." He yelped in pain, but it was worth it seeing the gummy smile that Doyoung has on. 

"There's your pretty smile."

"Shut up," Doyoung grumbled. "It's just, Donghyuck mentioned that we were over our honeymoon phase as a couple and I guess it got on my head."

"Babe…." Jaehyun chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss on his lover's lips. "Why are you listening to him anyway? You know he's just teasing you right?"

Doyoung moaned as the younger male bit on his lower lip, tightening his grip on the latter's shirt. "B-But ah! He's right though." 

Jaehyun hummed, moving on Doyoung's neck, kissing it wetly before nibbling on it lightly. "We can prove him wrong if you want." 

His hands trailed towards the thin man's waist, gripping it tightly. He slipped his hand inside the shorts, feeling up his boyfriend.

Doyoung let out a whine as Jaehyun groped his plump butt, massaging it before moving towards his entrance. 

Jaehyun's hands froze, feeling a lace fabric covering the older man's butt. "Are you wearing panties?!" 

The black-haired man groaned in embarrassment. "You're too loud!" He covered his face from his boyfriend's prying hands. "Fine! Yes, I am!" 

Jaehyun kissed his boyfriend once more, licking on the older man's lower lip. Doyoung opened his mouth, letting Jaehyun's tongue inside.

The brown-haired man ground his hips downwards, their bulges rubbing against each other. "Ah!"

"You're so hot, babe. Fuck." Jaehyun groaned as Doyoung felt up his abs stopping at his left nipple and pinching it. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Will you? Ah!" Doyoung's back arched backward as his boyfriend bit on his neck. "I deserve to be fucked, right? With your big cock?" He let out another moan. 

Suddenly, a series of knocks interrupted their session. "Jaehyun? Are you here?" Their manager called out, knocking on the door once more. 

Jaehyun stopped and pulled the covers on their bodies. "What are you doing?" Doyoung whispered, confused. "Shh. He'll go away soon."

"Jaehyun! You have to reshoot a scene right now!" 

Jaehyun groaned in frustration, nuzzling his face in the crook of his lover's neck. "I don't want to go, hyungie." He whined. 

Doyoung patted his head, pressing a kiss on his forehead, feeling his hard-on subside. "You have to, baby. We'll continue this tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine." Jaehyun got up and made himself presentable. "I better get a good surprise tomorrow." 

"Oh, you will." Doyoung smiled at him, "Fighting!" Jaehyun grinned, feeling his heart swell with love at the sight of the love of his life looking so soft and flushed against the bed. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\---

It's been a week since then.

The preparations for Loveholic holding them both back, coupled with Jaehyun's ridiculous schedule. His boyfriend looked so tired but he's still doing his best to accommodate his busy schedule. 

He knew that Jaehyun went home late at night most of the time (thanks to Jungwoo who texted him in the morning) and he knew that sometimes Jaehyun doesn't even eat breakfast because he's always rushing to go out (thanks to Taeil who chatted with him in the recording room). 

Doyoung just wanted to make his boyfriend rest and relax. At the back of his mind, he could hear his friends (especially Ten), telling him to just jump on him and ride his boyfriend's tiredness away. 

Going back to the present, Doyoung jolted when their manager patted his shoulder, telling him to go home already. 

"Okay, I'll just change my clothe—"

"No need." Their manager interrupted, "The van is ready, just go home Doyoung-ah. You did well today."

Bowing lowly, Doyoung quickly made his way to the van, greeting and saying thanks along the way. He sighed, closing his eyes as he slumped down on the leather seats of the van. 

The moment he stepped inside his room, he was slammed into the door. Yelping in shock, he almost slapped the person in defense. 

"Jae?! What the fuck! You scared me!" He said loudly, clutching his chest. "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

The younger man pouted at him. "I just wanted to surprise you." Jaehyun cupped his face, pressing light kisses upon it. "You look so fucking hot right now." 

Doyoung knew that he looked good, but he didn't know that this would rile his boyfriend up. "We should put that leash into good use."

Jaehyun grinned as the older man's hand curled around his jaw, pulling him in for a lewd, wet kiss. 

Doyoung moaned when Jaehyun's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring the hot cavern, his fingers gripping the latter's hair. His hips bucking up as the rush of heat traveled down to his crotch, making him uncomfortably hard and wet in his leather pants. 

He was pushed towards his bed, Jaehyun looming over him. "Do you want to please me, bunny? Hm? Want to make Daddy happy?"

Doyoung nodded eagerly, opening his mouth when Jaehyun's long slender fingers were presented to him. He suckled onto the fingers, saliva dripping down on Jaehyun's knuckles.

"Look at you." Jaehyun tugged the leash so that the older man was on his knees. "You look like a slut."

Doyoung whimpered as Jaehyun shoved his fingers deeper into his mouth, the pads of his fingers massaging the wet muscle. "You like that huh?" 

He nodded around the fingers, gagging a bit when the younger man put his fingers deeper. Doyoung pulled away from the fingers, a string of saliva dripping out.

He whined, gasping when he felt Jaehyun's hand slide down the front of his body, squeezing the bulge before slipping a hand into his pants. His legs buckled automatically, already spreading apart to welcome Jaehyun's hand. 

"You're so cute, bunny. You're already hard by just a kiss." Jaehyun sneered, his free hand guiding Doyoung's legs apart once more while the fingers inside the pants pulled the underwear down, the thick fingers rubbing his hole in an up and down motion.

"Daddy! Oh gosh! fuck-" Doyoung squealed, already feeling lightheaded as he shut his legs close. He gasped as Jaehyun patted his butt, a silent instruction to stay still, letting Jaehyun pull his jeans off completely.

Jaehyun went behind him, pushing his upper body up and pulling his ass up. Doyoung's hand unconsciously went upwards to rub at his nipples, moaning in delight as he was stimulated.

As soon as Jaehyun's tongue licked its way in the tight heat made his body tremor, thighs quaking and threatening to close but the way Jaehyun was holding them tightly apart was stopping it from closing. 

He moaned, as Jaehyun ate him out, his fingers occasionally rubbing at his entrance before it pushed inside, joining the wet muscle. With a steadily increasing speed, Jaehyun pushed his fingers in and out, producing wet sounds as he slurped his boyfriend's ass.

Feeling his cock harden more, he pulled his pants and briefs down while continuing to finger the tight entrance. Pulling his finger out, he gathered some saliva on the tip of his tongue before spitting on the slightly gaping hole. 

"Oh Gosh!" Doyoung whined, he felt the spit trail down his canal. Jaehyun pumped his faster and faster until Doyoung was arching his back with a cry, his cock spurting white ropes, drenching staining his bedsheets.

He was still shaking from his release, allowing Jaehyun to move him on his back as he took deep breaths. "You okay, hyung?" Jaehyun asked as he wiped down his tears that Doyoung didn't notice escape his eyes.

"T-too much." Doyoung whimpered, puckering his lips for a kiss, making Jaehyun chuckle and grant his wish. "Are you tired? Should we stop here?"

"No!" Doyoung scrambled to sit up. He wanted to get fucked hard until his mind was incoherent and he won't let anything, even his tiredness, to hinder this moment. He needed Jaehyun's cock in him now. 

"I want you to fuck me hard, Jae. Want your cock in me." Doyoung fluttered his eyes at his boyfriend. "I've been waiting for this, Daddy. Please, fuck me." He wanted to cry out in frustration as Jaehyun patted his cheek. "But you're tired." 

Filled with determination, Doyoung pushed Jaehyun back on the bed and straddled his hips. "I really want this." He took the younger's shirt off and started to trail kisses down on Jaehyun's chest, stopping for a moment to suckle on the brown nipples.

He continued making his way down onto the cock which is still standing hard. Maintaining eye contact with Jaehyun, he gave the tip a kittenish lick before taking it on his mouth.

"Yeah, that's good, baby." Jaehyun gripped his hair and pushed him deeper on his cock. He gagged on the thick cock, a bit surprised at the action. He came up again, licking the prominent veins on the cock. "You feel so good baby, hngg". 

Jaehyun's toes curled as his lover swallowed his cock deeper until he could feel the tip hitting the back of Doyoung's throat. He sat up, his hands coming to wrap around Doyoung's neck, feeling the outline on his cock. 

He tugged the leash, bringing Doyoung even closer so that his nose was touching the fine hair of his pubes. He brushed Doyoung's hair away from his sweaty forehead, before fucking the tight throat.

Wet squelches could be heard around the room along with a few grunts and whines from the two lovers. Doyoung teared up, feeling lightheaded as his throat was fucked by Jaehyun. After a few more moments, he was pulled off, the cock now wet with spit.

Before he could say anything, he was lifted once again to straddle Jaehyun's hips and was impaled onto the thick, monstrous cock. Doyoung let out a lewd moan, finally feeling full.

"Fuck!" Doyoung cried out as he welcomed the cock inside his tight cavern. His hands were shaking, not knowing where to put them, before settling on Jaehyun's wide shoulders. The sudden intrusion was good enough that it had him coming untouched, throwing his head back and lifting his hips off Jaehyun's cock in a sudden motion as his cum sprayed onto his shirt and Jaehyun's abs.

"You came already?" Jaehyun scoffed and groped his cock lightly, causing a tremble coursing down Doyoung's spine. His hands return to his hips and he pulls Doyoung down onto his cock in a single, smooth motion, filling Doyoung up again.

Doyoung's mouth parts as he groaned, his hands touching his stomach and feeling up the bulge that Jaehyun's cock created. Jaehyun's hands slid up and down his tiny waist while mouthing along the column of his neck leaving his mark. (Doyoung will kill him after this, but that's a consequence he'll be happy to accept). 

"You really are a bunny, aren’t you?" Jaehyun's voice was husky when he whispered into his ear, looking up so their eyes would meet. "You're a bunny that's in heat, that's why you're jumping up and down on my cock like there's no tomorrow."

Doyoung whimpered, feeling turned on by his boyfriend's words. With newfound vigor, he placed his feet flat on the bed and swiveled his hips in fast rotations, making it go deeper inside of him. "Jae— hnnng!"

His tiredness must be showing now, because Jaehyun flipped them over, putting his long, slender legs on his shoulder. He lets Jaehyun's cock graze every inch of his walls.

Jaehyun gripped hard at his hips and thrust up into Doyoung's channel, without an ounce of gentleness, fucking into him like an animal. Jaehyun's gaze cast downwards to see Doyoung, his face, and chest flushed and red, his skin marked with hickies, hair matted in the mattress. 

"Oh my god, Jae! Fuck, please please plea—" Doyoung was incoherent, moaning words repeatedly which made Jaehyun pick up his pace and begun to brutally fuck into his ass, the noises it made was wet.

"Babe." Jaehyun called out to the writhing man below him, "Look at me, baby." Doyoung looked at him, his eyes cloudy with lust. "I love you." Jaehyun said wholeheartedly, "I love you so much."

Doyoung sniffed before tears fell down his face, his hands grabbing Jaehyun’s shoulder to hoist himself upwards, kissing his lover passionately. He cradled his face as he stared at Jaehyun, full of love. "I love you too, Yoonoh."

The confession was what Jaehyun fucked up into his spot that made Doyoung scream, coming for the last time. He was unable to pull away due to the strong grip Jaehyun had on his tiny waist. He was shaking uncontrollably due to the mindblowing orgasm he just had.

"Fuck" Jaehyun grunted, "I'm coming!" Doyoung lifted his hips just in time for Jaehyun to cum inside him with a groan pressed into his throat, slumping on Doyoung's body as he panted in the crook of his neck.

Doyoung felt full, Jaehyun's cum was plentiful inside him and he could feel it leak out of his entrance. They both laid down in the bed, basking in each other's warmth. 

Jaehyun curled his arm around Doyoung's waist, his other hand removing the leash on his neck. "That leash made something inside of me snap." He teased the older man, making him blush.

He sat up to take off Doyoung's shirt, the older man raising his arms up like a baby, and reached out to the desk where Doyoung's wet wipes were hidden. 

It was silent for a moment before Doyoung glanced at the door, his eyes wide and alarmed. "Yoonoh?" Jaehyun hummed in response. "Did you lock the door?"

Jaehyun's hand froze from where he was wiping on Doyoung's stomach. "Uh—"

Suddenly, there were footsteps outside his room and the door burst open, Haechan trailing in. "Doyoung hyung is stupi—"

The maknae stopped and stared at them, clearly traumatized at the scene before him. Haechan blinked and turned around, shutting the door behind him, leaving the couple to stare at each other in confusion.

"The fuck just happened?" 

From their room, they could hear Haechan calling to Johnny. 

"Johnny hyung! Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun hyung were having sex and they didn't lock the door! It was disgusting!"

"Yah! Lee Donghyuck!" 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy) i tweet about jaedo a lot
> 
> leave a comment on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy) if you wish to remain anonymous!!


End file.
